


我独自占有的少年

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom, simple - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	我独自占有的少年

我有一个秘密，它不可言说，我也无法言说。  
孟鹤堂是电影院的放映员，每天勤恳工作，从未出过差错。每当他站在剧场门口，人们总是会多留意他一眼，却又匆匆离去。他琥珀的眸子映着剧场里微弱的光，仿佛天上星辰都在里面流淌，笑也很温暖，像是春天带着桃花的风，但是没有人想要他眼里的星辰和嘴角的春风，正如将他丢弃的父母一样——因为他是个哑巴。  
但他最近却变得很快乐，不再每天站在剧场门口发呆，因为剧场老板终于愿意把门口的那张老照片给他。我终于拥有你了，孟鹤堂抱着照片回到了自己的小屋，把它摆在桌上，痴痴地笑着。  
照片上是一个舞会，中间站着一名少年，穿着旧式的西装，微微低着头，双手交叉放在胸前，显得虔诚又神圣，孟鹤堂细细描画着他低垂的眉眼，仿佛在抚摸着他的侧脸，肌肤的触感透过着黑白的照片传至他的指尖。  
突然，孟鹤堂感觉一阵恍惚，面前不再是自己破旧的桌子，而是一个造型古老的照相机，而他魂牵梦萦的人正站在离他几步远的地方，不再是他看过千百遍的冷峻表情，正弯着眼睛，勾着嘴唇看着他。  
面前的相机被推到一边，少年弯下身来，手撑在沙发两侧，孟鹤堂看着他眼睛里自己的身影，鬼使神差地吻住了少年的猫儿一样的唇。  
两个人都没有闭上眼，不知是谁先加深的这个吻，空气都变得黏腻起来。孟鹤堂情不自禁地把手放在少年的脑后，好想……好想夺走他全部的空气，让自己成为他生存的唯一支柱。占有他……孟鹤堂心中有个声音蛊惑着他。于是他的的手不受控制地滑到少年的颈间，一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣，轻抚上细滑的的皮肤，感受到少年的的紧张，却坏心地停留在茱萸处，轻轻揉捏。  
“嗯~”甜腻的呻吟终于溢出口来，孟鹤堂松开少年的唇，慢慢地向下移动，轻轻衔住少年上下移动的喉结，那泛着水光的双唇中又发出更多的喘息。  
少年直接坐在了孟鹤堂的腿上，撩起撩起他上衣的下摆，双手在他胸膛上游移。孟鹤堂一路攻城略地，从脖子到胸口都留下了暧昧的痕迹，点点红痕在少年白嫩的皮肤上十分显眼，显得色情淫糜。孟鹤堂就着少年坐着的高度，含住了一侧乳珠，时而舔弄时而轻咬。少年不满地哼出声来，拉起孟鹤堂的一只手放在了另一侧被冷落的乳珠上。  
两人越发情动，衬衫、裤子丢了满地，少年仰躺在厚重的地毯上，眯着一双凤眼任由孟鹤堂在自己身上点火，肩头都泛着诱人的粉色，呼出的空气都带着颤儿。突然他瞪大了双眼，因为自己的下体突然进入了一个潮湿温暖的地方，孟鹤堂努力地动着舌头，一手揉动囊袋，试图给他更多的快乐。  
“嗯……啊……”少年难耐地仰头，大口呼吸着，双手抓住两侧的地毯，双腿大开，所有弱点都暴露在孟鹤堂面前，略肿的乳珠，红润的嘴唇，就连他修长的指尖，都在诱惑着孟鹤堂，引诱着他坠入欲望的深渊。  
于是孟鹤堂吐出嘴里的肉茎，笑着去吻少年，却被少年偏过头躲开了。手向下握住了少年的坚挺，得到预想之中的可爱反应后，孟鹤堂舔了舔少年的耳垂。  
“你不要……”少年软软地控诉着，眼尾发红，好不可怜。  
耳朵很敏感，孟鹤堂在心里说，真可爱，手却毫不留情的加快了速度，粗热的气息洒在少年耳边，使他有些抗拒地挣扎了一番，呻吟的声音越发尖细，使孟鹤堂愈加疯狂。  
“先生……你等一下……”少年似乎有些承受不住这么多刺激，用手轻轻推着孟鹤堂的胸膛，却被孟鹤堂拉至头顶，另一只手上的动作丝毫没有减慢。  
少年突然轻声尖叫，身体不住颤抖，交代在了孟鹤堂手上，孟鹤堂就着手上的白浊，探向少年的后穴。  
“等等！”少年红着脸，高潮后的声音低了些许，不再是刚刚好听的奶声，“先生，手很痛……”  
孟鹤堂赶紧松开了对他的桎梏，少年轻揉着有些发红的手腕，眼神中带着不赞许的情绪，正要张口说话，却冷不防被孟鹤堂伸入的手指打断，责怪变成了软绵绵的呻吟。  
孟鹤堂感受着手指传来的触感，太阳穴上的青筋突了突，却被少年揽住脖子亲吻，平复了他心中暴虐的情绪。  
“轻一些……”少年皱着眉，好不委屈的看着他，见孟鹤堂点头，旋即又笑开，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。  
孟鹤堂轻柔地做着扩张，少年哼哼唧唧地有些不耐烦了，推开孟鹤堂后坐起身来，趁孟鹤堂还在发蒙，将他推倒在地，跨坐在他身上，对准后就慢慢坐了下去。  
“唔……”少年似乎没有想到吞下孟鹤堂的坚挺会这么难，但对上孟鹤堂带着笑意的眼睛，赌气一般地直接坐了下去。  
两人皆是一叹，少年强撑住发软的腰身，缓慢地动了起来，还冲孟鹤堂挑了挑眉。正当少年得意地时候，孟鹤堂猛地一顶胯，直接让少年轻哼一声趴在他的胸口。少年瞪了他一眼，挑衅似地咬上了孟鹤堂胸口的乳头，身下的动作也加快了许多。  
没多久少年的呼吸就变得粗重许多，两手撑在孟鹤堂身上，勉强扭动着腰身，嘴角溢出细碎的呻吟。  
孟鹤堂伸手将人捞进怀里，就着交合的姿势将人放倒在地上，捞起双腿开始动作起来。起初少年还能抿嘴不发出声音，可孟鹤堂次次抽插都带着股狠劲，整根送入抽出，时不时顶到体内敏感的软肉，于是少年的声音渐渐变得难以控制，后穴湿的一塌糊涂，穴口的液体被拍打成白色泡沫，红红的眼角还挂着泪珠。快感不断冲击着他，无法思考，求饶的话语也被撞的零碎不堪，颤抖着伸出双手环住孟鹤堂的脖子。  
于是孟鹤堂低下头来含住少年的耳垂，感受到后穴的收缩，更加卖力地舔弄吮吸，呼吸直直打在耳上，整个后穴开始不断抽搐起来。感受到少年的变化，孟鹤堂更是加快了抽插的速度，撞出少年带着哭腔的求饶，甚至伸手去撸动少年的肉茎。  
“呜~慢……唔……”少年突然抓住孟鹤堂的肩膀，尖叫一声，就再一次高潮了。  
高潮后的身体软成一滩春水，孟鹤堂没有等少年缓解过来，便又开始冲撞，将少年又带入了新一轮的情潮中。  
“先生……”少年睁开眼睛看着将肉棒拔出的孟鹤堂，乖巧地顺着他的力气翻身跪在地毯上，回头看向孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂安抚地摸了摸少年的侧腰，再一次将自己送入他体内，双手不住抚摸少年的肌肤，引起他的颤栗。突然孟鹤堂低头在少年背后啃咬，感受到后穴发疯似的绞动，再也忍不住，扶住少年的腰，开始疯狂的律动。  
少年感到后穴传来一阵暖意，抽泣着倒在地上，孟鹤堂看着他浑身青青紫紫的狼狈模样，有些心虚地找来手帕，替他清理着，又找来新的衬衫为他披上，吻了吻他的眼角就抱着他坐在了沙发上。  
少年平复了好一会儿才止住自己的抽泣，清了清嗓子开口说到，“你可知道我是谁？”  
孟鹤堂听着这有些哑的声音，看着少年脖颈上的痕迹，喉咙动了动，摇头表示自己不知道。  
“我可知道你叫孟鹤堂，还知道你是个哑巴！”少年挑挑眉，眼睛里满是得意，“你等等我去拿纸笔。”  
衬衫的作用根本就聊胜于无，衬衫下的风情引人遐想，松松垮垮地挂在肩上更是让孟鹤堂咽了咽口水。  
孟鹤堂看着少年伏在沙发扶手上，在纸上写下周九良三个字，“给，写你的名字。”  
孟鹤堂抓起笔，快速写下自己的名字后，就突然抱住了周九良。  
“原来是这么写……”周九良话音未落就被封住了唇舌，身上的衬衫被扯掉，空荡荡的舞会大厅再次回荡起暧昧的水声和喘息声。  
当孟鹤堂醒来的时候，映入眼帘的还是自己熟悉的房间，撇了撇嘴，从床上下来后，孟鹤堂又开始准备欣赏他的宝贝照片。照片上还是那个华丽的大厅，还是那个凤眼猫儿嘴的少年，只是这少年张开了胳膊，抬头看向前方，似是与孟鹤堂对视，嘴角微微扬起。照片的背后写着两个人的名字，还有一句话。  
“我只注视你一个人，先生。”


End file.
